


Omens

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Magnus, you need to sleep.” Isabelle tells him gently as she walks closer to where he sits faithfully by Alec’s bed.  He’s sitting in one of the chairs, his hand firmly on Alec’s whose breathing rattles deep within his chest. He’s resting on the Institute hospital bed unconscious and unresponsive. He has an oxygen mask over his face, tubes going into one arm trying to give him the nutrients and medicine he needs. Even with it though, his body seems to be trying to reject even that.

“I’m fine.” Magnus insists, but it’s not very believable when his eyes droop every couple of seconds from lack of sleep.

Isabelle’s eyes sadden even more as she looks slightly to her brother, even seeing him like this is painful. He most likely will be fine as soon as Jace and Clary get back with the antidote ingredient, but it still hurts to watch him in this state. Jace and Clary have been gone for more than two days, they all knew that going to Idris would take time, but this is ridiculous. Isabelle has tried sending fire messages, calling them on their phones, but nothing works.

“We’re all not fine, but you have to take care of yourself Magnus. What happens when he wakes up and you’re not to your full strength? He’s going to need you to be, right? If he was here he’d want you to rest. I’ll stay with him.” Isabelle tells him sincerely. 

It takes a moment of contemplation before Magnus says, “You’ll send for me if there’s any change?”

“I will, and I’ll watch over him until you get back. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms and get some food too, okay?”

Magnus smiles kindly at her, his hand touching her shoulder gently as she covers his with her own. They take comfort in each other and in that fact at how much Alec means to them both. Magnus starts to walk away when he stutters to a stop, turning around with a peculiar look.

“Isabelle?” Magnus asks.

“Yes?”

“There’s been quite a bit of attacks lately, weird ones. I asked Alexander about and he agreed, but said it wasn’t anything serious.”

Isabelle nods her head. “It’s not, but Alec’s been worried about it. Mom said it was nothing and everyone else agrees, I even did until he showed me…”

“Showed you what?” Magnus asks, curiously.

“It’s a map of everything that’s been happening. Strange attacks and weird almost omens. It doesn’t make sense, but this attack on Alec, you said it yourself he must have been poisoned somehow. With food or with what he was drinking. It’s almost too random.” There’s a concerned look on Izzy’s features as she realizes that Alec might have been targeted in some way. For what he was discovering? But how would anyone know… It doesn’t make sense. “I’m sure it’s nothing, get some rest and we’ll talk about it when Alec’s better. Besides we’re safe here in the Institute.”

As much as Magnus appreciates Isabelle’s kindness and concern, he doesn’t believe that for a second, that the Institute is safe, but she’ll be here with Alec and he really is exhausted. “Of course, I’ll be back in a couple of hours. But send for me if…”

“If there’s any change.” Izzy finishes for him. “I’ll look after him. Magnus.”

Magnus nods his head and leaves the room. Isabelle’s smile falls as she looks to her brother, she doesn’t want to ever use the word dying with him, but if Jace and Clary don’t get back soon, well, she shudders at the thought.


End file.
